Jade Awakening
by RubyElixir
Summary: Jade wants to experience the ultimate rite of passage - sexual intercourse! But will it be everything she imagined it would be? **Eventual BADE story**
1. Screenwriting

**Hey guys! This fanfic that you're (hopefully) going to read is an idea that I've had in mind for quite some time now. So to give you some background: this is set before Tori shows up at Hollywood Arts and before Beck and Jade are a couple. I imagine they're all about 16 years old — I don't know if that messes up canon timelines, but let's roll with it! In this story, I will be drawing from my own personal experiences (as artists/authors are apt to do) that I felt needed to be shared. We'll get to those experiences in later chapters :) The M rating is for chapters that are still to come, so don't worry! It'll get saucy soon enough ;)**

 **Here's the first chapter which is not SUPER exciting, but hey, we need a place to start.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious… duh.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade walked into her screenwriting class with a to-go coffee cup in hand and sat in one of the many empty chairs. She liked to show up a little bit earlier than everyone else so that she could claim an additional seat as a footstool to prop her feet up onto. The hot coffee burned her tongue as she took a short sip and heated her body from the inside-out, making her almost sweat. With it being already toasty in the classroom, most people would prefer to have a cool, refreshing beverage, but Jade liked the comfort that coffee brings her in the otherwise obnoxious environment that is high school.

Everyone else made their way to their seats gradually and took out their notebooks. Mr. Poe, the screenwriting teacher, trudged in with no enthusiasm like always. He was one of the few teachers at Hollywood Arts that taught only with powerpoint presentations, but nobody cared — writing down words on notebook paper is easier than actually paying attention to what teachers teach you.

Jade took a blue notebook out her messenger bag and copied the notes down while tuning out Mr. Poe's monotonous voice. When he stayed on one slide for a long time, she doodled stars in the margins. Cat, who always sat close to Jade, would sometimes draw in the margins, too, when Jade does. Whenever she caught Cat doing the same things as her, she would call her "copy cat."

But Cat wasn't here today. She had to be taken to the hospital after her brother fed her a sandwich with beads hidden in the jelly. Cat should've known better than to accept ANY food from her brother, so it was almost her own fault.

Doodling made the time go by a lot faster. When the screenwriting class was almost over, Mr. Poe started speaking louder so that the people who haven't been paying attention the entire time would look up. Jade broke her focus off of her nautical star to listen to the closing remarks.

"Okay there are 5 minutes left of class so everybody listen to your homework instructions, please!" Mr. Poe said, "You and a partner are to write a 5 minute play that includes 'food' in some way. You can have characters that are food, a conflict about food, a plot revolving around food, or whatever you want. This should be a fun exercise — don't overthink it too much. The script is due Monday so make sure that you meet up with your partner sometime over the weekend or email each other. You may pick your partners now."

 _Shit!_ Jade thought. Cat is the only friend she has in this class. She looked around the room, but most people paired up pretty quickly. She felt stuck to her seat. She didn't want to make it obvious that she didn't have a partner yet. After scanning her eyes around the room one more time, she made eye contact with Ryder Daniels who also needed a partner.

 _Of COURSE he's the only person left_ Jade thought. Nobody likes to work with Ryder because he always makes his partner or group do all the hard work while he contributes nothing.

He walked over to the seat next to Jade and gave her a beaming smile. "Looks like we're partners," he said, "I'd prefer to meet at my house to work on this assignment. I never email and I don't want to have to _go_ anywhere. Does that work for you?"

She wanted to respond angrily but could only muster up a "Yeah, that works" before the bell rang. He wrote his address in her still-open notebook, winked, and said "See you tomorrow" before he left the room.

Jade detested his ego, but that wink made her heart beat just a little harder.

* * *

 **Congratulations, you're still here! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's definitely too early for me to ask you guys to leave a review, but that would be WICKED COOL if you did. Toodles xx**


	2. Instructional Video

**Welp, I wrote this faster than I thought I was going to. This chapter is a little more interesting than the previous one, so maybe you'll decide whether you want to follow this fanfic after you read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, because if I did, the show would not have ended!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Jade got home after school, she went to her room and exhaled audibly.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Tomorrow I'm going to Ryder's house. We're going to work on the script… _I'm_ going to work on the script," she corrected herself, "so I should go ahead and get some ideas written down."

She sat down at the edge of her bed and dropped her bag. As she was taking off her boots she thought _But he winked at me… what does that mean? Am I reading into things? Or was he actually trying to be flirty? Maybe that's why he wants me to go to his house… so he can seduce me?_

"Oh don't think so highly of yourself, Jade," she scolded herself.

She laid down completely on the bed and looked at the blank ceiling while she continued to let her mind wander. _Okay, so he might not be interested in me, but for fun, let's imagine that he is. He could be my first real kiss! He could be my_ first. _He's not bad looking at all… I wonder what he looks like underneath his clothes… He probably has nice abs, maybe a little "happy trail" of hair going down to his groin…_

And then her imaginations got a little hazy. She had a general idea of what the male anatomy looked like, but not in any detail. _Oh my god!_ She thought condescendingly to herself. _You wouldn't even know what to do with… that. But it's not likely that he'll want to engage in those kind of activities anyway… but what if he does. Shit!_

Thankfully, we live in an age where any information that we want to know is within reach thanks to the internet. Jade opened her PearPhone and went to Google. She felt a little dumb yet devious when she typed in "penis" into the search bar. Most of the images that popped up were basic textbook ones that she's already seen before. But she knew that that's not _exactly_ what a real one would look like. So she tried typing "nude man" into the search bar. The images for this search were much more promising.

Jade inspected the photos carefully. She understood that when a penis is small and flaccid, the man is not sexually aroused and that when it is engorged and erect, he _is_ aroused.

She thought about the men in these photos. Almost all of them had erect penises. _They all want to be touched._ The thought of being able to provide another person that amount of pleasure was within itself arousing. She had been aroused before and knew how to take care of her own body — how to touch herself. But how do _they_ like to be touched?

She searched "how to touch a penis" this time and scrolled down until she found a video. Her heart starting beating faster again. She carefully studied how the woman in the video was gently stroking the man's penis with one clasped hand. Touching him right under the head of his penis seemed to give him a little extra pleasure. The sounds he made had an affect on Jade.

The woman in the video moved down, took the man's member into her mouth, and bobbed her head. His penis disappeared and reappeared as she moved up and down on him. Jade had never seen this act done before and, again, wanted to be the one who gives a man this kind of satisfaction. He was clearly enjoying himself even though the sounds he was making now almost seemed to be sounds of agony.

His body started tensing up and his toes curled. His breathing picked up all of a sudden until he wasn't breathing at all. He went rigid for a moment and held his breath until he grunted very loudly. On that grunt he pushed his hips a little harder into the woman's mouth while she continued her ministrations. After a short moment, she drew herself away from him, showed the camera the milky-white substance in her mouth, and then swallowed it.

Jade realized that the man must've experienced an orgasm. She's had many of those of her own before. And she reasoned that the stuff in the woman's mouth must've been his semen.

She deleted the tab she was on, cleared her search history, and put her phone on the nightstand.

She closed her eyes and tried imagining what Ryder would look like again. _He probably has nice abs, maybe a little "happy trail" of hair going down to his groin… a fully erect penis who needs her attention. His eyes have a glossed haze. He yearns to be touched. When I touch him_ there _he lets out small moans._

Jade's heart is still beating very fast and she feels a small pounding in between her legs — almost like a heartbeat. She slipped her hand under her underwear and felt the heat she's giving off and the dampness of the tender skin of her own anatomy. She's been horny before, but not nearly as horny as now.

She used both hands — one to enter her and one to rub her clitoris — while she thought of doing to Ryder what the woman from the video did to the man. She penetrated and massaged herself rapidly and climaxed at the visualization of Ryder orgasming due to her touch — both bodies going rigid in pure ecstasy.

Once she came down from her high, she felt the need to pee and go to sleep. Her lips were extra red when she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She felt a little disgusted with herself for what she did, but certainly didn't regret it. Peeing afterwards was its own pleasure.

She made her way back to bed and slept soundly.

* * *

 **So yeah... there's that. If you have any thoughts, feel free to leave them in the reviews. All feedback is good feedback :) You're all lovely! Toodles xx**


	3. Breakfast is Served

**Hey guys! Just a quick note here, Jade's personality is going to be a little different than what we're used to on the show (so not as aggressive, snarky, or dark) BUT she will "morph" into the Jade that we all know and love as the story goes on. And don't worry! I am not planning on pairing Jade with Ryder. It will eventually be a Bade fic, but we need to travel the road to get there!**

 **Also! Since this chapter is (kinda) about food, and Victorious has a song dedicated to food, I thought it would be fun if you commented YOUR favorite food in the reviews. For the record, mine is Dutch Apple Pie :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious *sadface***

* * *

Jade walked up the two steps of the front porch and rang the door bell. Ryder's house was a white-painted brick, contemporary one with giant floor-length windows that covered almost the entire house. It's a good thing that it was a little secluded, otherwise the neighbors would know all of their business.

It was especially hot outside today. Jade had to wear shorter sleeves which she disliked. She would feel much more comfortable in a colder environment so that she could wear cozy, long-sleeved sweaters and drink coffee. But today, she had to opt for a skirt and a t-shirt made of a light material.

Ryder opened the front door, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "Why are you here so early?" he asked. He was still in his flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. Jade looked at her PearPhone to see what time it was.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," she said astonished. "Were you still asleep?"

"Well yeah! It's the weekend," he said before yawning one more time. "You could've at least texted me before you left so I wouldn't look like a zombie."

"Sorry. And you look fine," she reassured him. "... Should we get started on our assignment?"

"Oh, right. Come on in," he said.

He opened the door a little wider to let her in. His home was the very definition of modern. The furniture in the living room were all streamlined and followed a neutral color scheme. Ryder pointed to the modular sectional opposite to an electric fireplace for Jade to sit.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change into some actual clothes," he said. But she rather liked the idea of him in his pajamas pants and tank top. His arms were on full display and the way the fabric clung to his torso suggested some muscular tone. The flannel pants also hung loose around his crotch area where one could make out the tip of his penis touching the fabric.

"You don't have to change," Jade said, hoping that he wouldn't, "I don't mind."

He smiled almost flirtatiously and changed direction. He sat down next to Jade and stretched. She could smell his faint musk and watched his muscles flex and he stretched.

"Okay, so I have a couple ideas for the script," she said as she pulled her laptop from her messenger bag to start typing. "My first idea is about two apples on top of a tree who want to be picked since most of the other apples closer to the bottom get picked by like a farmer or someone. So they spend their entire lives wishing to be chosen, but once the farmer picks them, they regret not having spent their time enjoying the view they had. And then they get eaten," she laughed and shook her head, "I don't know, there could be a moral or something there."

Ryder nodded his head and gave a half-response, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Or, um," she was hesitant to say her next idea, "I had an idea about a wiener." It was a little bold, but maybe he won't go along with it.

He laughed with a cough. "A what?!" he laughed.

She laughed with him making it seem like she didn't mean to use that particular word. "Sorry! Oh jeez, I meant, like, a sausage — a hotdog!" she said embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. So what's your hotdog idea?" he asked with a little more interest this time.

"So it's about a girl who is a vegan and has never eaten any meat before. But she starts to become curious," Jade chose her next words very carefully and looked directly at Ryder to see if he's getting her hints. "She wonders what it would be like to taste a hotdog. And thinks about all the pleasure it could bring her. She has dreams of hotdogs and fantasizes consuming them—"

"Hey, are you hungry?" he cut her off and grabbed onto her wrist.

She wasn't entirely sure how to respond, but went for a safe answer. "I could eat."

He smiled devilishly at her and pulled her hand to him with her wrist. She could easily see a little bulge in his pajamas and got extremely anxious all of a sudden. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He placed her hand on top of the bulge and pushed into her palm a little. This was her chance.

She was incredibly nervous but she didn't want to make it obvious that she's never done something like this before. So she didn't say anything, but smiled at him as she got on her knees on the shag rug in front of him.

He pulled the flap on his pajama pants open and pulled himself out. Jade looked at it intensely to understand it. It looked very similar to the one she saw in the video last night. He was half erect. The little slit on the head was pointing towards Jade as if to beckon her. Seeing that he was still fully clothed while only his member poked out was a turn on.

He stretched his arms across the top of the couch as if he's offering himself to her, "Breakfast is served."

* * *

 **I hope this fanfic is piquing your interest! Don't forget to *tell me all about your favorite foods* in the reviews! Toodles xx**


	4. Come?

**Hey Guys! This chapter is going to be a fun one ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :/**

* * *

This was all happening so quickly. Jade has barely been in Ryder's house for half an hour and already she's kneeling in front of him. She began to regret making those suggestive comments. _What the hell am I going to do? I wanted this to happen, but I didn't want it to REALLY happen._ There was no turning back now if she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. A thought crossed her mind that might save her.

"Are your parents home?" she asked, half-hoping that they were so that she could easily retreat.

"No, they're in Santa Barbara for the weekend. It's just you and me," he winked again.

 _Well there goes that idea._ Jade decided to go ahead and give in. She played along with his cheeky approach by smiling wickedly to him. _If you have any confidence, find it now._

His member was still half-erect. She reached with her right hand to touch it tenderly between two fingers and the thumb. _This is actually happening. I am actually doing this._ She knew not to squeeze, but did apply a little pressure as she stroked up to the head. It didn't take very long for him to stand fully erect. Little drops of clear fluid came out of the slit on top and dribbled down the shaft. Jade used this as a lubricant and felt okay to completely clasp her hand around him now. This is the first time Ryder let out a noise. It wasn't exactly a moan, but something between an "ah!" and an "uh!"

He leaned his head to rest on the back of the couch with his arms still stretched out. Jade continued to stroke up and down, occasionally collecting another drop of fluid from the tip with the palm of her hand. He felt so warm. He thrusted lightly into her closed hand, breathing audibly.

Jade could feel a demanding pounding between her legs. This is the most erotic scene she had ever seen and she's a part of it. All the noises he's making is because of her doing, and he wants more. He needs it.

She wanted to work up the courage to put her mouth around him. She made herself get closer as she continued stroking his now soaking penis. She could see the veins covering the surface bulging out and the tender texture of the tip. Little tufts of pubic hair managed to poke out from under his pajama pants. They surrounded the base of him and covered the pubic bone.

Looking back to the tip, Jade figured she would be able to fit him in her mouth, but she certainly couldn't take it all in without gagging. So she decided to keep her hand on him to take care of the length that she couldn't take in.

"I thought you said you were hungr— OHH!"

Jade took him into her mouth and let herself taste him. The fluid he let out was very salty, but continued to pass her tongue over and around him.

"Oh God!" he breathed heavily, "My cock is going to explode."

 _Cock? Is that what people call it?_ She liked the idea of him having an orgasm due to her efforts, so she picked up the pace as she bobbed her head up and down his _cock_ , being careful not to scrape her teeth on it. His breathing picked up again, this time even more loud.

"Oh God!" he started to squirm. He thrusted lightly into her mouth as she moved — they created a rhythm. Jade could feel his member become incredibly stiff in her mouth, it wanted to point itself up even higher now than before.

"I think I'm going to cum,"he tried to warn her. _Did he say come?_

He started to make noises between "aw" and "oh" now.

"Just a little faster," he said with desperation. She picked up her speed and practically had an orgasm herself when she heard:

"I'm gOing to! Oh!" he almost whimpered, "I'm gonna cum!"

And just then, a hot fluid forcibly shot into the back of Jade's mouth, again and again in spurts. She took a quick look at his face while he was convulsing. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open as if to let out another moan, but he was too tense to be able to make a sound.

Once he was done shooting his load into her, she swallowed it. It was the most bizarre substance. It tasty salty, but not quite as salty as the clear fluid. It almost had the consistency of thin mucus, which was kinda gross.

Jade's lips had turned red from a combination of her own arousal and the friction of giving him satisfaction. The rest of her body felt hot from being turned on.

She got back onto the couch and sat next to Ryder again. Once he came down from his high, he looked at her and laughed through a grin.

"You're a naughty girl," he laughed, "Wow."

Jade was overjoyed for her accomplishment and grinned proudly back to him. Her own body was begging to be touched now, but she didn't want to ask him to reciprocate any services. Touching another person is a milestone alright, but to have another person touch you would be the most vulnerable thing. She wouldn't want him to touch her unless it was, in some way, special.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ryder said. "I need to get this sweat off of me."

He pulled himself off of the couch and started walking towards a hallway. Jade could faintly see a stain darker than his already dark tank top stretched down the length of his spine. _I can't believe I even got him to sweat, yes!_ He turned around to face her before he disappeared behind a wall.

"Go ahead and start working on the script, I'll be back in 20 minutes," he said as he left the room.

Jade felt conflicted now. On one hand, she was thrilled that she got him to have an orgasm — cum? But on the other hand, he didn't even offer to return the favor and now expects her to work on their assignment while he takes a shower. _Really?!_

* * *

After Ryder came back from his shower in normal clothing, Jade had written a good start of the script on her laptop — she decided not to go with the hotdog idea. Anytime she asked him what he thought about a line, he shrugged it off and told her that he trusted her judgement. She started getting agitated with him and he noticed.

"Hey, are you mad?" he asked as if he'd done nothing to warrant her being a little ticked.

"I'm not mad, but I wish you'd reciprocate my efforts," she said plainly. "You haven't contributed anything."

He nodded his head.

"Fair enough," he said, "Tell you what. As a reward for the blowjob you gave me-" _blowjob?_ "-I'll do something for you."

Jade could feel her face flushing out of fear. _Is he going to touch me?_

"Come back tomorrow — and I promise I will be awake by the time you get here — we'll work on the script together, and once we get it finished, I'll give you a treat," he said with another wink.

She was both excited and nervous with his proposition. She was hesitant to accept it, but the faint beating between her legs encouraged her to say yes.

"Okay."

* * *

 **What are your thoughts on the story so far? Please let me know in the reviews, I would love to have some feedback! :)**

 **Toodles xx**


	5. Two Types of Feeling

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a tad shorter than the others due to my work schedule. I could've waited until I had more free time to write out more, but this chapter didn't need to have a lot anyway. So here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but man that would be cool.**

* * *

Jade tried to sleep, but her mind was racing. _He's totally going to touch me tomorrow. Would he even know how? Probably… But my body is more complicated than his! There are folds and crevices — which sounds kinda gross. All that he has to worry about is a STICK, and maybe balls. But that's all external and easy to see. My parts are hidden away like its something to hide rather than to show off._

She turned from laying on one side to her other to try to get more comfortable. She felt little prickles on her legs as they rubbed against each other. _Oh my gosh, I need to shave my legs in the morning. He probably wouldn't like it if I looked scruffy. Should I shave my pubic hair, too? Would too much hair gross him out? Do boys like girls to be smooth?_

Nobody at school ever talked about such things during lunch — at least nobody Jade sits with. Cat is probably even more naive than Jade is. She still brings her stuffed animals to school for Pete's sake! But even if Cat wasn't so innocent, they couldn't talk about sexually related things at the Asphalt Cafe. Not in front of Andre and Beck… that would be awkward. _Does Cat ever get horny, too?_

There's so much confusion on the subject! The only things that get taught in Sex Ed are: penis enters vagina; penis ejaculates semen; semen plus egg equals baby; always practice safe sex or else you could contract a disease or infection. _That's all very methodical and scientific,_ Jade thought, _but what about the social customs? They don't talk about blowjobs, but people give and get them all the time! What other practices exist that I haven't been exposed to? And what about the expectations put on me? Am I expected to shave my pubic hair like I'm expected to shave my legs? Should I act submissive? (No acting necessary in my case). I don't even know what I don't know!_

She tossed again and tried to think on the brighter side this time. _Tomorrow could be the greatest moment of my life! Touching myself feels amazing already, but by another person… I can't even imagine! When I touch myself, there's really two types of feeling — the walls of the inside of me and my clitoris feeling the touch of my hands, and my hands feeling the touch of them. Tomorrow I get to only feel one touch without the distraction of the second. It's going to feel so intense!_

She imagined what it would feel like for Ryder's fingers to enter her — touching her the same way she touches herself — but of course she couldn't possibly know. She could just lay there and _feel_ instead of concentrating on her own movements. The thought turned her on a little, and she still had some heat lingering since the event at Ryder's house. It was taking her a long time to fall asleep anyway and a good rubbing helps to knock her out.

She rolled herself over so that she had her legs wrapped around her blanket and then positioned herself so that she was laying flat on her stomach, on top of the bunched up fabric. Her hands grabbed the corners of the blanket by her feet and pulled them up near her shoulders. At this point, she is both laying on the blanket and being covered by it at the same time with the turning point being between her legs. She tugged the fabric up with her hands and simultaneously rubbed her crotch against the gathered blanket. The gentle friction felt amazing.

She kept on fantasizing about what Ryder would do to her while she continued to hump her blanket. Her heart was beating fast again and her breathing became staccato. It didn't take very long for her to reach her peak. After a few vigorous humps against the blanket, her body went rigid and waves of pleasure pulsated through.

 _I can't believe that it can actually get better than this._

* * *

 **And that'll do it for this chapter! Thanks for reading and feel free, nay, encouraged to leave a review! T** **oodles xx**


	6. Are You Ready?

**Hey guys! I hope that you had a great 4th of July yesterday. If you're not American, then I hope you had a good Wednesday :) Here's a new chapter for you all, and keep in mind that this is all set before Tori shows up at Hollywood Arts! The Jade that we see in the tv show is the only one we know, so 'this' Jade is going to be a little different, but will grow to be the one we know. (So don't be surprised when you read that she isn't wearing** **dark-gothy clothes).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade walked up the two steps of Ryder's front porch again and rang the doorbell. Before she drove to his house, she looked up some terminology in case she needed it. Ryder had said words like 'cock,' 'cum,' and 'blowjob' last time, which were all foreign to her. Thanks to the internet, she now knew what those words meant as well as dick, pussy, fingering, handjob, and masturbation. There was a whole collection of words out there that she never knew existed. Thanks internet.

Ryder opened the door and gave her a cheeky grin. He was dressed this time — in dark jeans and a dark red t-shirt — so he stood true to his word. Jade opted for a white v-neck shirt that showed off her cleavage and a light blue skirt… in case he needed easy access…

"Come on in," he said as he motioned to the door. She smiled almost giddily to him as she crossed the threshold. She knew that once they finished writing the script he was going to 'finger' her according to the internet and her nerves, while they were still there, were dissipating. She was impatiently excited.

She starting making her way to the couch where they sat last time until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I think you might prefer going to my room," he suggested. Jade nearly blushed.

"Um, yeah okay," she said nervously. "That works for me."

He lead her to the end of the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom. His family obviously has good money. Like the rest of his house, everything looked sleek and followed a neutral color scheme. One wall was covered in floor-length windows that showed the view of the backyard; all to be seen were some trees, the fence surrounding their property, and the in-ground pool they had. The bed next to that wall looked to be a king sized one. He must've made it before she got there. A plethora of pillows leaned against the headboard and the dark grey duvet was spread smoothly across the mattress.

"How do you manage to sleep in to 2 in the afternoon when you have all of these windows?" she asked. He laughed at the question.

"Oh I'm glad you asked," he said as he went to pick up a small item from his nightstand. _Is that a remote?_

When he pushed a button, a black curtain that spanned across the whole wall started rolling down. The room started getting darker until the curtain reached the floor. If Jade didn't know any better, she would think that it's the middle of the night.

"Wow," she said, "that's impressive."

She found her way to the edge of his bed and sat down with her messenger bag so that they could begin working on the script.

"Do you want to raise the curtains so we can get started?" she asked.

"Well actually…" suddenly she felt a hand touch the inside of her thigh which sent a signal straight up her spine. "Since you were so good to me yesterday, I figured you deserved your treat first."

Her heart was already racing. Just his hand on her thigh felt amazing.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

He moved her to the middle of the bed and had her lay down. He places both of his hands on the inside of her thighs again and slowly made his way down. _How can this already feel so good?!_ He grabbed the seams of her underwear, pulled them down and off. She felt one of his fingers slowly touch the outside of her vagina and she breathed audibly.

"Man, you're already wet," he said approvingly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her body was so ready to be fingered.

She liked having the curtains drawn down. This way she could lose herself in the moment and wouldn't have to feel too self-conscious about her body. But she could still make things out due to her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She closed her eyes and anticipated his hands. Instead, she heard a zipper.

She opened her eyes again and saw Ryder taking his jeans off.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly .

"Taking my clothes off," he said. "I prefer not to have them on when I have sex. But you can keep the skirt on, I don't care."

 _Wait what?! Sex? I thought he was just going to finger me as an exchange for the blowjob I gave him yesterday. This isn't what I signed up for! I don't think I'm ready for that._

"I thought you were just going to finger me," she admitted. He almost looked disappointed.

"Well, you don't have a problem with having sex do you?" he asked almost belittlingly.

The honest answer would've been yes. But she didn't want him to know how inexperienced she was. And she didn't want to disappoint him; she could see that his cock was raised.

She tried talking herself into it. _You can do this West. Sex will probably feel better anyway! This way, you can both get high off of each other's pleasure. People do this all the time._

"No," she answered, "I don't have a problem with having sex."

* * *

 **That'll do it for this chapter! As always, a response would be appreciated :) Until next time! Toodles xx**


	7. I'm Not Ready

**Hey Guys! I realize that it's been a whiiillle since I've updated this fanfic. I was a bit reluctant to write this chapter up, but I decided it was about dang time that I did. So here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :/**

* * *

Ryder continued to take off the rest of his clothes while Jade waited nervously in the middle of his bed. She could just barely make out his form in the dark, but she could see enough. Once he stood completely naked at the foot of the bed, he descended himself on it and crawled toward her. He raised himself up when he was close to her — he stood on his knees. His body was nicely built with a suggestion of muscle tone on his stomach. His cock stood half erect, practically pointing to Jade.

"Touch it a little," he said, "it's not ready to go in like this."

Jade was happy to touch him again. He had a lot more precum coming out of him than yesterday. She used it as a lubricant again and stroked his member the same way she did before. It took no time at all for him to become incredibly stiff — the look on his face suggested that he was also hornier than he was yesterday.

"Okay, that's good," he said almost breathlessly, "I'm ready."

 _I'm not._

Jade's heart started beating very hard as he lowered his body near hers. She could hardly move or think. He spread her bent knees apart to give himself room to get closer. He held his cock in one hand and gave it another stroke while he felt for Jade's entrance with the other.

She winced at his touch, it was so direct. Luckily, he didn't see her reaction with it being so dark. After a moment of uncomfortable touching, he found the right hole and inserted his finger slowly. He applied pressure to the top of her inner walls and stroked teasingly, gathering her natural lubricant on his finger in the process.

O _hh-yes!_ She ground gently against his hand. _This feels soo good_. She didn't want this to end!

"I think you're ready," he said. Abruptly, he removed his hand which gave Jade a little discomfort again. He used two fingers to pry open her entrance and guided himself into her with his other hand.

"Wait, wait!" she said, "Don't you have a condom?"

"No, I hate those things. Trust me" he said with a smirk, "it feels so much better raw. And don't worry, I won't cum inside."

That wasn't quite enough to put her mind at ease, but Jade decided to let it be — this clearly isn't his first time and so far there have been no accidents. She stayed incredibly still now, not knowing what to anticipate. She felt his tip touch the outside of her entrance and felt the urge to grind against it, but let him take the lead. He pushed his hips down to force himself to go inside — Jade's body didn't have time to adjust to the size of his member.

She opened her mouth to cry in pain, but made herself stay quiet. _Oh my God this hurts!_ she thought. _Maybe the pain will go away, they say that it always hurts a little the first time…_

Eventually, he got his entire length to go in. "Man, you're so tight! It feels amazing," he moaned.

He stayed still inside her for a moment. Jade tried to make the pain go away by grinding against him. She felt his entire cock touching her inner walls and finally felt some pleasure when the tip continually rubbed against the spongey textured part of her insides. She let a small moan escape, hoping the noise would turn him on.

Ryder wasn't getting the same satisfaction out of the grinding, he needed to thrust. So he pulled himself out a little and back in. For Jade, the friction was anything but pleasurable, but didn't want to discourage him.

He continued to pull himself in and out, thrusting his hips faster after each go.

"Ahh, your pussy feels so good," he whispered in her ear. The words sent tingles down her spine, and wanted to reciprocate. She let out a few moans and groans to reassure him, but also masked her pain in the process.

Her mind started to wander, she wasn't as lost in the moment as he was. She regretted agreeing to sex _I'm not ready for this.. this doesn't feel good for me… why do I feel so gross? I want to go home._

She wanted to cry, but fought back the tears as she continued to moan for him.

"I might cum already if you keep making sounds," he panted. Jade took that as an invitation to escape and faked more moans of ecstasy.

His breathing picked up, as did his speed. He thrust himself quickly and deeply into her — he couldn't get enough. As he kept going, he hiked Jade's skirt up so that it was above her belly button.

Jade's fake moans turned into real cries, but she masked them to sound as if they were out of pleasure.

"You're going to make me cum," he cried, "I'm going to—"

Just as he was about to say the last word, Ryder quickly pulled himself out and came onto Jade's lower belly. She tried to keep from it running down her sides and onto the fabric of her clothes as the warm fluid kept coming out in small bursts. It took everything in her not to cry. _I thought that I would enjoy this, but now I just feel used_.

* * *

 **I'll not to take so long to update again! And as always, constructive feedback is very welcomed. Toodles!**


	8. We Need to Have a Talk, Jade

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update more often than I have been, but I'm approaching the end of the semester, so I'm going to be bombarded with final exams soon. Because of that, it might be a little while before I can get the next chapter written and uploaded :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious (does anyone know if I have to say this for every chapter?).**

* * *

Ryder stood still for a moment and continued to breathe heavily after he finished. He looked at Jade and gave her a toothy grin of accomplishment.

"That was so good, did I get you to cum, too?"

She had a feeling that if she told him the truth, it would hurt his pride.

"Yeah, twice actually," she said convincingly.

"Nice!" he said as if he were actually congratulating himself.

He didn't say anything else as he got off the bed to fetch a rag to wipe the mess off of Jade's stomach. She didn't say anything either — she didn't know what to say. She just laid still, looking absently at the ceiling as if she were trying to study it. Anything to ignore the raw feeling between her legs and the heaviness of her heart.

Barely a moment passed when he broke her concentration by wiping his now cold and sticky semen off of her. Once he got pretty much all of it off, he threw the towel carelessly on the floor and plopped down next to Jade on the bed.

"Man, I could really use a nap right now," he said tiredly.

Jade didn't know what to say. Her lips felt sealed shut and had to force them apart to respond.

"Shouldn't we get to work on our script for screenwriting class?" she asked almost under her breath.

When he didn't respond right away, she turned to find him with his eyes already shut and his mouth ajar. _So much for that._

She moved as slowly and as lightly as she could to not wake him up. The raw feeling within her vagina caused some discomfort when moving, but it wasn't unbearable. She just tried to ignore it as she fumbled to find her things on the floor. When she found her underwear, all the wetness she had produced now made the fabric stiff. _I can't believe I wanted this so badly_.

Once she had all of her things collected, she snuck out of the room making as little noise as possible. As she closed the door softly behind her, she let herself cry in silence. The tears felt good to finally be released, but now her chest and throat felt incredibly tight. She allowed herself to weep quietly as she walked out of his house and to her car. The tears rolled out continuously, probably dragging mascara down with them — she didn't care.

Once she got in her car, she let herself cry out loudly.

"God, Jade! What was that?!" In between sobs, she cursed at herself. "Why did you have to be so stupid?… Fucking hell!… Why did you say yes?… Stupid!"

* * *

As Jade pulled into her driveway, she wiped away her tears and tried to regain composure before she walked into her house. Her family would be home and she didn't want them to see the state that she's in. After a few sniffs, eye-batting, and forceful smiles she gathered her things and walked inside.

 _I just want to lock myself in my room and get this stupid script done for tomorrow._

As soon as she walked through the door —

"Oh good, Jade, you're home," her dad said from the living room couch — the top of his head peering over a newspaper. "Come over here."

She reluctantly walked toward him and suppressed the memories of the day's earlier event. Her younger brother, Jasper, was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Her dad folded the newspaper up and set it on the couch next to him and adjusted the way he was sitting.

"Jasper, why don't you go play upstairs? I'd like to speak with your sister alone for a moment," he said.

"Hold on! My Lego tower isn't finished yet!" he whined.

"Now, Jasper," he said more sternly.

Jade got scared all of a sudden. _Am I in trouble? What did I do? Why does he need to talk to me alone?_

Her brother marched out of the room, stomping with every step he took to make sure everyone could hear how unfair it is that he has to go upstairs. Once he could hear the 7-year-old's door slam shut, Jade's dad turned to her.

"We need to have a talk, Jade," he said. _I don't think I like where this is headed._

"About what?" she asked coyly.

"Sit down," he said and gestured toward the chair adjacent to the couch he was on. He didn't sound angry — just serious, but that didn't subside Jade's nerves.

"About two years ago, you begged your mother and I to let you attend Hollywoods Arts, remember?" _Huh?_

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"Well you've been going to that school for almost two years and I'm not seeing any results," he said matter of factly, "I'm worried about your future, Jade."

"Wha- dad where is this coming from? I'm not going to become famous overnight!" she said defensively. This is completely out of the blue!

"Of course not, that rarely happens. But what have they really taught you at that school? Honestly. They can put big dreams in your head all day, but they can't teach talent." That hurt.

"What? You don't think I'm talented?" she asked with tears wanting to come back, "And why are you bringing this up now?"

"There's only a few months left in this semester, and I think it's time for you to think realistically," he leaned toward the coffee table to grab a pamphlet and handed it to Jade. She couldn't believe he was actually suggesting this.

"Northridge high school?"

* * *

 **As always, feedback of any kind is encouraged :) I'll update as soon as I am able!**


End file.
